Blade Master Zergel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60645 |no = 832 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 238 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 27 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 16, 20, 26, 30, 74, 78, 82, 117, 123, 129 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 15, 10, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 20, 26, 30, 34, 74, 78, 82, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |bb_distribute = 15, 6, 12, 10, 6, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 20, 26, 30, 34, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |sbb_distribute = 13, 6, 12, 10, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A sword blacksmith from the Agni Empire. It is said that after some time the weapons he had forged could no longer be distinguished from the ones originally made by the gods. However, this did not satisfy him, and he continued to collect divine weapons for research as he cut down the gods he met on the battlefield. Not much is known of the last stages of his life, but it is rumored that he lost his life to one of his own masterpieces. Some say this was the penalty he faced for undeservingly using godly techniques. |summon = I gave everything up to forge my blades in order to cut down the gods someday! |fusion = These blades are still not enough... Summoner, get me more. You can do that, can't you? |evolution = No! It's still not enough! I can't be satisfied with this! My blades must be sharper! Stronger! | hp_base = 4355 |atk_base = 1639 |def_base = 1450 |rec_base = 1391 | hp_lord = 6192 |atk_lord = 2194 |def_lord = 1941 |rec_lord = 1862 | hp_anima = 6935 |rec_anima = 1664 |atk_breaker = 2392 |def_breaker = 1743 |atk_guardian = 1996 |def_guardian = 2139 |rec_guardian = 1763 |def_oracle = 1842 | hp_oracle = 5895 |rec_oracle = 2159 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk for all Units & large boost to BB gauge |lsnote = 40% boost |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Divine Blade: God Slayer |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts all allies' BB gauge |bbnote = 8 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Demon Blade: Godly Vengeance |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns and adds Weakness effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% boost to Atk, 10% chance to inflict Weak effect |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 18 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60644 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders II |addcatname = Zergel 3 }}